Teardrops on my guitar
by TheDMproject
Summary: Songfic : Teardrops on my guitar by Taylor Swift


HIIIIIII! I'm ini fic kedua ku :) ini songfic gitu, dari lagu Teardrops On My Guitar by Taylor Swift. Fic ini hampor semuanya percakapan *aku gak tau istilah fanficnya kalo ada istilahnya* Hope you guys enjoy :)

**WARNING! : OOC, Typo(s), Boys love**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

><p>Harry dan Draco, mereka adalah Sahabat yang sangat akrab, Draco mengetahui segala hal tentang Harry, tapi tidak begitu dengan Harry. Draco adalah anak yang cukup tertutup walaupun kepada sahabatnya hanya mempercayai seorang sahabat perempuannya yang bernama Hermione, seorang gadis cantik yang merupakan salah satu sahabat Harry juga.<p>

Hermione mengetahui seluruh hal tentang Draco, ibaratnya seperti mengetahui luar dan dalam Draco. Hermione juga mengetahui hal yang paling di rahasiakan Draco. Draco mencintai Harry, sahabatnya sendiri. Sedangkan Harry, Ia mencintai orang lain.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Draco!" Harry memanggil ku sambil tersenyum lalu mendudukan dirinya di kursi taman di sampingku.

"Hey Harry!" aku berusaha tersenyum, senyum palsuku. Aku merasa dadaku sesak mengingat aku takkan pernah memilikinya, aku mencintainya, tetapi aku hanya akan membiarkannya bersama dengan wanita yang dicintainya, aku ingin melihatnya bahagia dengan wanita yang dicintainya. Jujur, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini, haruskah aku mengatakan apa yang kurasakan dan membuatnya harus memilih, atau berusaha melupakannya.

"How's your day mate?" Tanyanya kepadaku

"It's quite great." jawabku "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"The best day! Aku hari ini baru saja mencium Ginny... Aku sangat bahagia." Ia berkata sambil tersenyum. Rasanya hatiku seperti baru saja di tusuk dengan pisau yang terbuat dari baja, aku ingin menangis.

"Ginny? Siapa dia? Aku belum pernah melihatnya. Pasti dia sangat cantik dan sempurna." Aku tersenyum senang kepadanya.

"Yes she is, dia sempurna, memiliki segalanya yang tak pernah dimiliki siapapun dia sempurna."

"Kau harus mengenalkannya kepadaku Harry"

"I will dray."

Iya Harry aku setuju, dia memiliki segalanya, Ia memiliki dirimu, yang tak pernah dapat ku miliki, dadaku sesak aku ingin menangis. Tuhan, kuatkan aku tuhan.

"Hmmmmmm... Kau harus mendengar ceritaku ini dray." ia tiba-tiba berbicara lagi

"What's that?" jawabku

"Ketika tadi aku berbicara kepada Ginny, aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh, dan ketika aku akan mencium Ginny, tiba-tiba saja aku bersin, aku sempat melihat wajah ginny saat itu, dia terlihat shock saat itu, dan lalu tertawa, untuk kedua kali aku mencoba aku tak bersin lagi, bodohnya aku." aku tertawa saat Harry mencontohkan muka shock Ginny, begitu pun Ia, Ia juga tertawa, terasa sangat menyenangkan mendengarnya. Aku merasa seperti hanya ada dia di dunia ini, hanya suaranya yang terdengar, aku menyukai suara tawanya, aku ingin terus begini.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I'm so in love dray." Ujarnya sambil menaruh tangannya di belakang kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Yes you are Harry, i'm happy for you…" Am i? Apakah aku benar-benar bahagia untuknya? Apakah aku bisa melupakannya dan berbahagia untuknya? Aku ingin melupakannya, berhenti memikirkan dirinya setiap malam, aku ingin benar-benar berbahagia untuknya.

"Sudah menulis lagu baru lagi dray?"tanyanya kepadaku

"Belum, belum ada inspirasi lagi." aku menjawab

"Ayolah dray, your song is absolutely cool!" Harry berusaha menyemangatiku "Aku baru saja memberikanmu gitar sebagai hadiah ulang tahun mu kan? Masih adakah? Harus sering di mainkan ya" katanya sambil mengacak rambutku.

"Jelas saja Harry, mana mungkin kubuang, itu dari sahabatku! Dan ya, aku sering memainkannya." Aku berbohong Harry, aku tak sanggup memainkannya, setiap kali melihatnya, selalu kau yang kuingat. Setiap kali aku memainkannya selalu lagu itu yang kumainkan, lagu tentangmu.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, ayo cepat, hujan sebentar lagi turun!"

"Pulang bersama ku? Aku akan pergi ke rumah Hermione sebelum pulang"

"Tak apa, aku akan pergi ke rumah Ron"

"Baiklah." Dan kami pun berjalan sambil berbincang, semua ini terasa sangat menyenangkan aku tak ingin ini semua berubah, mengingat bahwa semua akan berubah membuat dadaku sesak.

"Here we go…" Akhirnya kami sampai di depan rumah Hermione "Bye Draco!"

"Bye Harry!"

"Wait Draco, besok aku berencana untuk pergi bersama Ginny, mau bertemu dengan kami dulu sebelum kami pergi? Aku akan mengenalkanmu kepadanya."

"Okay, di taman jam 11?"

"Okay, bye Draco!"

"Bye Harry!" Dan dia pun pergi menuju rumah temannya, Ron. Ketika Ia sudah pergi segera saja Hermione membuka pintu rumahnya, aku segera menghamburkan ke dalam pelukannya.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Dray, it's 2 days left before the day…"

"Yeah, i know it…" Dada ku terasa sesak mengingat apa yang akan terjadi 2 hari lagi "Setelah itu aku tak kan mengganggunya lagi aku akan menjalani hidupku sendiri."

"I'm glad you'll be success, tapi apakah kau benar-benar bahagia dengan hanya mendapatkan itu?" Aku terdiam, Hermione tahu jawabanku, dia tahu bahwa apa yang ku capai selama ini bukan kebahagiaan ku sesungguhnya, aku tidak mendapatkan apa yang benar-benar ku ingginkan, kebahagiaanku...

"Kau akan memberitahu dia besok?"

"Iya mione, aku hanya akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadanya, aku tidak yakin bahwa aku akan menyampaikan perasaan ku kepadanya…"

"That's alright Draco, aku akan mendukung semua keputusan mu."

"Terima kasih untuk selama ini Hermione atas semua dukungannya, aku tak tahu akan bercerita kepada siapa kalau tak ada kau." Aku memeluk tubuh Hermione, aku pasti akan merindukannya, pasti. "Aku harus pulang sekarang mione' banyak yang belum ku persiapkan."

"Baiklah Draco, ku antar?"

"Tak perlu, anak perempuan jangan keluar malam hari"

"Hahaha...baiklah Draco, hati-hati, bye!"

"Bye, good night!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aku berjalan sendiri menuju rumahku, mengenang tentang semua yang pernah terjadi, tentang Harry, bagaimana aku jatuh cinta kepadanya, bagaimana saat ketika dia pertama kali membicarakan wanita itu, bagaimana sakitnya aku. Cinta tak pernah berpihak kepadaku, mengapa? Tuhan, mengapa ini terjadi kepadaku, mengapa aku mencintainya, mengapa aku harus bertemu dengannya mengapa tuhan? Mengapa kau tega mempertemukan aku dengannya jika pada akhirnya dia hanya akan pergi meninggalkanku, mengapa tuhan? Tak terasa aku telah sampai di depannya teras rumahku. Segera ku langkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku. Ketika kunyalakan lampu kamarku hal pertama yang kulihat adalah lukisan kecil wajah Harry yang ku pajang di sebelah tempat tidurku. Melihat wajahnya aku benar-benar menangis kali ini, aku tak sanggup melihat wajahnya. Malam itu aku tidur dengan memeluk gambar itu, sambil menangis, betapa menyedihkan.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Pagi ini terasa datang dengan sangat cepat, aku belum sanggup melihat Harry dan Ginny, juga memberitahukan yang akan kulakukan esok hari. Tapi aku sudah berjanji untuk datang pagi ini. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamarku.

Segera saja aku berpakaian setelah mandi, dan segera bersiap untuk pergi ke taman itu. Aku membawa lukisan kecil itu, aku akan memberikannya kepada Harry sebagai barang kenangan dariku untuknya. Langkahku terasa berat, aku seperti tidak rela pergi kesana, dan memang aku tidak rela.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ku lihat Harry sudah menunggu disana bersama Ginny. Oh god, they look perfect, sahabat seperti apa aku ini jika tega menghancurkan hubungan mereka, biarkan saja perasaan ini kusimpan sendiri.

"Hey Harry, maaf aku telat!"

"That's alright." ujarnya "Ginny, this is Draco my best friend, Draco this is Ginny my girlfriend."

"Hey, Ginny, nice to meet you!" kuraih tangan gadis itu, tersenyum kepadanya, dan Ia membalas senyumku, betapa cantiknya dia.

"Nice to meet you too Draco." Ucapnya riang

"Kau pasti sangat bahagia menjadi pacarnya, Ginny, Harry orang yang sangat baik, kau adalah gadis yang beruntung Ginny karena selama ini banyak gadis-gadis lain yang di tolaknya, padahal mereka cantik-cantik!" Aku menampakkan seringaian palsu ku.

"What the hell Draco!" Harry memukul tanganku sedikit.

Gadis itu tertawa "Of course i am Draco!" Lalu dia memeluk tangan Harry erat, aku ingin menangis, sesak.

"You better hold him tight Gin, banyak gadis yang mengincarnya!" Aku berpura-pura berbisik kepada Ginny. " Just give him all your love!" Aku benar-benar tulus mengatakan ini, mungkin memang sudah seharusnya Ginny bersama Harry.

"He's right gin." Harry lalu mendapat kecupan singkat di pipinya dari Ginny.

"I'll hold you tight Harry!" Dan mereka berdua tertawa, betapa bahagianya mereka. Aku tahu Ginny sangat menyayangi Harry, matanya memperlihatkan kesungguhan dan cinta begitu juga Harry.

Setelah berbincang agak lama, aku memtuskan untuk memberi tahu Harry apa yang akan terjadi besok.

"Harry…" Aku tak sanggup meninggalkannya, sungguh. "A…ada yang ingin kubicarakan"

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Apakah aku mengganggu?" tanya Ginny

"Tidak tak apa Ginny." jawabku

"Ada apa Draco?"

"Aku mendapatkan kontrak dari sebuah label rekaman di suatu negara, aku akan pergi dari sini dari kota ini dari negara ini dan tak akan kembali lagi Harry…" aku sanggup mengatakannya

"What? Hahaha...kau bercanda kan, hentikan candaanmu itu Draco, itu tidak lucu, kau tak mungkin meninggalkan aku dan Hermione disini kan? Kau bercanda kan?" Ia tertawa

" Tidak Harry aku serius, besok aku akan pergi Harry."

"Tidak kau tak boleh pergi Draco tak boleh!" Katanya sambil mengguncang tubuhku, dia menangis, aku ingin menangis, tidak, aku tak boleh menangis, jangan menangis harry.

"Aku harus pergi Harry aku sudah menanda tangani kontrakku!" Aku masih berusaha menahan tangisku, berhenti menangis Harry.

"Kau jahat Draco! Mengapa kau harus pergi ? Mengapa ?" Harry, Ia marah. "JAWAB AKU DRACO KENAPA? Tak bisakah kau menerima kontrak lainnya di kota ini? TAK BISAKAH? "

"IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Aku tak sengaja mengatakannya kututup mulutku erat, Harry terlihat sangat shock, ia melepaskan tangannya dari tubuhku, aku segera berlari dari sana, mengabaikan suara Harry dan Ginny yang memanggilku. Aku benar-benar menangis kali ini air mataku kali ini sudah tak dapat ku bendung lagi, air mata yang selama ini ku tahan.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Segera aku berlari menuju rumahku. Aku segera mengunci diriku di kamarku, menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kali ini aku benar-benar lelah terus berusaha terlihat kuat. Cukup lama aku menangis, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu ada seseorang yang datang. Aku melihatnya dari jendela kamarku. Harry.

"Pergi Harry, aku tak sanggup melihat wajahmu, just go away!" Aku berteriak lewat jendela kamarku.

"At least tell me what country is it? Kapan kau akan pergi? Aku ingin mengantarmu." Ia berteriak dari bawah.

"I can't tell you Harry, i can't see your face!" Aku teringat akan lukisan kecilnya. "Tangkap ini Harry, ini untukmu, kenangan dariku sekarang pulanglah, aku tak bisa melihatmu menangis"

Aku tak peduli berapa kali Ia memanggilku sebelum akhirnya aku tak mendengar suaranya lagi.

Aku merebahkan diriku di tempat tidurku, namun aku sama sekali tidak dapat memejamkan mataku. Aku harus pergi besok pagi ke New York. Pagi cepatlah datang, aku ingin segera pergi dari sini meninggalkannya.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Jaga dirimu disana Draco jaga kesehatanmu." Hermione menasihati ku, persis seperti ibuku saja.

"Iya Hermione, aku akan menjaga diriku, jaga dirimu juga, dan aku berjanji aku takkan melupakanmu."

"Aku takkan pernah melupakanmu!"

"Promise?" aku mengangkat jari kelingkingku

"Promise" Hermione mengaitkan jarinya

Ku dengar sudah ada pemanggilan untuk penumpang dari pesawat yang akan kutumpangi

"Well, sudah saatnya." Aku mengangkat bahu ku, Hermione memeluk tubuhku dan menangis dibahuku. Aku balas memeluknya.

" I'm gonna miss you Draco!" Ujar Hermione.

"Me too…" dan Hermione melaskan pelukannya dari ku.

" I gotta go." Aku tak ingin meninggalkan Hermione. "Keep in touch with me! Bye Mione!"

" I will Draco, bye Draco!" Dan aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke ruang tunggu.

"DRACO TUNGGU" ku dengar ada seseorang yang memanggilku, it's Harry with Ginny

Bagaimana dia bisa tau aku akan pergi sekarang? Aku mempercepat langkahku, aku tak ingin menangis lagi. Tapi Ia melangkah dengan cepat dia menahan lenganku .

"Lepas!" Aku berusaha melepaskan diriku dari genggamannya, kulihat Hermione berusaha melepaskan Harry dari ku.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan sesuatu…" Katanya, aku menenangkan diriku.

"Apa?"

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu." Katanya, terlihat menyesal. Apakah ia benar-benar menyesal?

"Tak apa..." Aku berusaha tersenyum. "Semoga kau selalu berbahagia dengan Ginny, lupakan aku, Ginny,kau adalah gadis paling beruntung di dunia ini, aku akan selalu berdoa untukmu dan Harry"

"Tapi Draco kau-"

"Anggap saja aku tak pernah ada Ginny…" Dan aku melambaikan tanganku kepada mereka. Tiba-tiba saja Harry memelukku. Stop it harry, pergi, aku tak ingin menangis. "Lepaskan aku Harry!"

"Bye all... I'll always love you Harry…" Dan aku segera memasuki pesawatku yang ternyata telah siap untuk terbang. Meninggalkan semua kenangan dengan Harry semuanya, tentang cintaku dengannya.

Aku pergi Harry, semoga aku dapat melupakanmu dan cinta yang tak terbalas ini Harry.

* * *

><p>Gimana fanficnya? aku masih belom tau nih mau di bikin sequelnya atau dilanjut atau dibiarin gini aja the end,selesai, fin... Menurut kalian gimana? kalo mau di lanjut pasti bakal dongfic lagi sih kayaknya, dengan lagu lain pastinya.<p>

Menurut kalian gimana? lanjut? nggak?

**R & R** ;)

Thank you for reading :D :D


End file.
